warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlazeOfTheLion
Hi! Welcome to Warriors Wiki! If you want, I can make you a character art. Just fill out the following: Name:SavageTooth Gender:Tom Pelt color:Black with redstripes Pelt Length: any markings:any Eyecolor: red extras(Scars, nicks, missings,etc.): 4 short but deep scars Status: Deputy Background(river, grass, trees, sky, etc.): Darkk Forest Username(yeah, I can't give it to you if I don't know who you are): BlazeOfTheLion I also do couples art: Name: NeedleFang Gender(I don't do boy-boy/girl-girl pairings, just because I know some people are sensitive to such subjects): Pelt color: light gray Pelt length:any Markings: none Eyecolor: pink Extras: none Be sure to fill out THIS form for both the cats. Be sure to tell me if I'm missing anything! 02:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hi its me redstream hey you didnt add me to ur friends :( Redstream rulez 00:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC)redstream Oh sorry ill do tht right away Re: Kickban Kitsu sent me screenshots of all that went down. Her acts were completely fair. She specifically said that what those users were doing was disruptive and against the rules. If I were you, I'd consider reviewing a draft of these rules, and maybe even consider helping us enforce them. Even if they didn't know the rules, it's just common courtesy not to be that obnoxious. If they wanted to break the silence, all they had to do was ask a question or something. Their behavior was really unnecessary, and unacceptable. 22:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) MoonFlight, I say this with all my respect and no hostility they didn't know she should at least consider banning them for a limited time not for ever.... :How could she not know? Kitsu said it was disruptive. It's not our fault she didn't listen. Kitsu can show you screenshots of her telling her that it was disruptive. I've seen them myself. And besides, it was totally obnoxious. Was she really not smart enough to realize that? Common sense. 23:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : : : :All im saying is that she should atleast give them a week banned or two or something :: I've already told you that the ban does have an end. It will end when the pardons go out and the new system goes into place. Accept that ruling with grace. Moonflight reviewed the situation and agreed that my decision was just. MxB will wait, alongside everyone else who violated the rules bad enough to force a sysop into banning them. 03:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just read your message. Tomorrow I'll be on during the afternoon. And maybe during the night too. Depending. 04:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ohhkk oh and how do you decorate your signature? Ask Atelda or Bluestar4Oakheart to do it. They did mine(: And Canyonsong can help you out with a bluebox. 20:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! I wanne be able to chat again! I've learned my lesson! I wanna cht with you on Wiki Chat! Waaa I miss you so whatsup? 19:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Blaze, check this out. People are finally rising up against the complex rules of the wiki. XDhttp://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kitsufox#Important_message_from_the_community [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Blaze! When was the last time we actually chatted? 01:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC)